


Planning Session

by Polyhexian



Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [69]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Humanformers, Multi, POV Third Person, rewind is still a youtuber lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Rewind plans his proposal vlog.
Relationships: Brainstorm/Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Planning Session

"Well, what about like, chartering a plane?" Brainstorm posited, "Like, put a big sign or something on the ground so when you're flying over it you can read it?"

"Way too loud," Rewind shook his head, "Can't possibly get useable audio."

"Hrrm," Brainstorm hummed.

"What about Disneyworld?" Chromedome suggested, "That's gotta be great clickbait, right? Like, it's Disneyworld."

"It sounds like a great'n magical idea and all, but a place like that is gonna be foul kinds of crowded," Whirl argued, "There's no way I'll get a decent wide shot, and people are just gonna walk right in front of the damn camera the whole time."

"I think Whirl's right," Rewind murmured, brow furrowed in deep thought as he looked at his idea list.

"Remind me again," Chromedome asked, "Why Whirl is involved in planning _our_ public engagement?"

Rewind had the coffee table drug across the carpet in front of where he was sitting cross legged on the couch, pages from a spiral notebook spread out around him and covered in potential thumbnail sketches and concept notes. Brainstorm was chewing idly on a pen as he brainstormed, and Chromedome was on the far end of the L-shaped couch and scrolling through Buzzfeed lists of marriage proposals for ideas on his phone. Whirl was sitting on the floor, leaning on the coffee table and well on her way to her third beer of the morning.

"Because I know more about makin' good YouTube videos than you," Whirl answered. Chromedome frowned.

"I've made plenty of videos with him. I've made slime. I've done vlogs. I've done skits for his little documentary things. I know about YouTube," he argued, somewhat offended. He looked to Rewind for backup and Rewind grimaced sympathetically at him.

"I'm sorry, I love you, Domey, but-"

"No!" Chromedome gasped.

"She's just really good at this, and I _so_ appreciate your help, I do, but-"

"Is my camera work that bad?" Chromedome sighed.

"Shot composition does not come naturally to us all," Rewind smiled sadly, "Besides, I need more input."

"The beach?" Brainstorm interjected.

"Again, the wind, it's gonna make audio a nightmare," Whirl shook her head.

"Ooh, what about a skywriter?" Chromedome suggested, looking up from his phone. Rewind snapped his fingers and began making a note.

"Good idea. We could definitely combine that with a location or event." Rewind paused and tapped the end of his pencil against his lips in thought. "How long does skywriting take? If it takes like twenty minutes to spell something that's kind of going to lose the effect. I mean, editing, I guess, but still."

"Could go do it at the top of a ferris wheel," Whirl suggested, "We could get some real great B-roll of a fair or theme park at night, real pretty stuff."

"You'd either have to film from an adjacent car or we'd have to pretend you weren't like, literally squished up in the same car as us," Brainstorm pointed out, but Rewind waved a hand dismissively.

"We pretend the camera person doesn't exist all the time. It's fine. It's like reality tv," Rewind dismissed. "Though I don't think we could get a good shot with it so cramped."

Chromedome slapped his knee. "Okay, you have to take back what you said about me not being good at YouTube, this idea is _great._ "

"Is it an idea from a list online?" Rewind laughed, "Because then it's not exactly your idea, is it?"

"'Slip the ring on their finger while they're asleep, and then see how long it takes for them to notice,'" Chromedome read off, then looked up, eyes glittering. " _Think_ of the situational comedy potential."

Rewind's face split open in a grin. "Oh, that _is_ good. We can start it with me explaining the scenario to the audience and play it like I think you're both going to notice immediately and it's going to be so funny," Rewind was scribbling notes and sketches across the paper as he spoke, emphatic, "But then you two wake up and you're sleepy and just don't see it, and I just keep getting more frustrated as the day goes on and neither of you notice, until finally I give up and tell you. The visual irony potential!"

"Ooh, good opportunities for merch plugging, too, since we're filming in the house," Whirl pointed out.

"We're plugging merch in the proposal vlog?" Brainstorm asked, squinting.

"Listen, slime videos get the hits but they don't pay the bills in these post adpocalypse times," Rewind told him, "Oh, there's so many great potential interactions. I love this. I take it back, Domey, you've still got the touch."

"Oh my god," Chromedome said, "Close up shot of me drinking my morning coffee out of the new mugs. You're focused on the ring I'm not acknowledging but you are showing _off_ the mug."

Rewind mimed a chef kiss. "Absolute _artistry_ of subliminal marketing, my love."

"Wow," said Brainstorm, "I think I kind of hate YouTube."

"Same," replied the other three together.


End file.
